disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck/Gallery
Images of Donald Duck. External Galleries Stock art Donald Duck.png|Donald's traditional appearance Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-8cdbc6ed.png|''The Three Musketeers'' attire AngryDonaldDuck.png Disneys donald duck-1062.jpg Donald-duck.png Donald happy.gif Mickey logo1.jpg donald 02.jpg Donald-DisneyPark-SeasonPasport1.png Donald-Daisy-Duck.jpg|Donald with Daisy Angry Donald Duck.png|Angry Donald Duck Donald_NewMickeySeries.jpg|''Mickey Mouse 2013 series Devil Donald Duck.png|Devil Donald Donald Duck Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Holiday Donald Tsum Tsum Game.png|Holiday Tsum Tsum Donald Duck Iconic.png DT2017 - Donald Duck.jpg|''DuckTales'' 2017 reboot Donald Duck Disney 1.png|Earlier version of Donald's attire, with white stripes and hat and black bowtie Donald Duck Disney 2.jpeg Donald Duck Disney 3.png Donald Duck Disney 4.gif Promotional material BrownstonePress.JPG|Donald with Humphrey the Bear Donald home defense.jpg 1949-forestier-01.jpg 1950-donald-pecheur-01.jpg 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Good vs bad.jpg|Mickey's House of Villains Mouseworks6.jpg Kalle anka poster.jpg|Poster for a showing of Disney cartoons in Sweden, especially Donald cartoons Clubhouse gang.jpg Mickey Mouse 2013 Shorts Disney Store Banner.jpg SaludosA.jpg Saludos-amigos.jpg Disneysaludos.jpg Mickey and gang happy holidays.jpg Three-caballeros1977.jpg DonaldDuckFestivalMoviePosterItalian.jpg MickeyDonald&Goofy-wizards-of-mickey.jpg|''Wizards of Mickey'' comic series Donald wizards-of-mickey.jpg donaldthruyears.jpg Donald's Timeline.jpg Pl donald ver bescherung.jpg Royandmickeyandfriends.jpg timber good housekeeping.jpg Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg Dtv ad.JPG Disney Tsum Tsum Start Stacking Promotional Image.jpg mr duck steps out promo.JPG|Promo ad for Mr. Duck Steps Out (as seen in Mickey Mouse Magazine) 1936_DISNEY_RKO_2.jpg Donald ostrich alt poster.png Disneyvideoshophomefortheholidays.jpg DT2017 banner.jpeg DT2017 banner 2.jpg Concept and production art disney_donald_duck.jpg AdventuresMMcel.jpg DonaldJoseTwoHappyAmigos.jpg CaballerosFMInk2.jpg CaballerosFMInk3.jpg CaballerosFMInk.jpg CaballerosFM4.jpg CaballerosFM1.jpg CaballerosFM3.jpg CaballerosFM2.jpg ElCaballerosMB.jpeg|Donald dances with José and the Aracuan Bird Yaya&donald.jpg|Donald with Yaya (The Three Caballeros). PanchitoDonaldWK.jpg Donald model sheet.jpg donald date models.jpg Day in the Life cel.jpg Donald Concept.jpg Donald_Duck concept.jpg JoseDONALD.jpg Comparative sizes.jpg Straight shooter 1947 donald.jpg Disney's Mickey Mouse - Symphony Hour - Storyboard - 7.jpg Disney's Mickey Mouse - Symphony Hour - Storyboard - 7 - Detail.jpg Disney's Mickey Mouse - Symphony Hour - Storyboard - 6.jpg DonaldThroughTheYearsCavazzano.jpg|Donald Duck's evolution through the years, by Giorgio Cavazzano. DonaldDuck_MarcoRota.jpg|The evolution of Donald's design, by Marco Rota. Last Christmas! scetch.jpg|Young Donald in the DuckTales reboot Disney Parks and other live appearances Paja-patak-vr.jpg|Donald earns his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame Three Caballeros It's a Small World.jpg|Donald in It's A Small World donald-duck-disney-s.jpg|Donald at Disney California Advenure KarnageCapturesMickeyAndPals.jpg DonaldandKarenCarpeneter.jpg|Donald with Karen Carpenter DonaldinDisneyland'sChristmasParade.jpg|Donald in the Disneyland's Christmas Parade MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg DonaldDuckinDisneylandFun.jpg|Donald in Disneyland Fun DonaldinAdventureland.jpg|Donald in Adventureland DonaldandCandaceHudson.jpg|Donald with Candace Hudson DonaldinFrontierland.jpg|Donald in Frontierland DonaldonTomSawyer'sIsland.jpg|Donald rafting on Tom Sawyer's Island with a group of people DonaldDuckasGhost.jpg|Donald as a ghost DonaldDuckinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Donald in The Twelve Days of Christmas DonaldandTiffanyBurton.jpg|Donald with Tiffany Burton (from Kidsongs) DonaldandShiraRoth.jpg|Donald with Shira Roth (from Kidsongs) DonaldandMichelleMontoya.jpg|Donald with Michelle Montoya (from Kidsongs) DonaldDuckinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Donald in Campout at Walt Disney World DonaldandTobyGanger.jpg|Donald with Toby Ganger DonaldatRiverCountry.jpg|Donald at River Country DonaldatHoopDeeDooMusicalRevue.jpg|Donald at Hoop-Dee-Doo Musical Revue DonaldDuckinLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Donald in Let's Go to the Circus DonaldandChristianBuenaventura.jpg|Donald with Christian Buenaventura (from Kidsongs) DonaldandTiffanyBurtoninLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Donald with Tiffany Burton in Let's Go to the Circus DonaldintheAudience.jpg|Donald in the audience DonaldandDavidLaibrle.jpg|Donald with David Larible DonaldinRinglingBrosandBarnabyandBaileyCircus.jpg|Donald in "Ringling Bros and Barnaby & Bailey Circus" DonaldandShariLynnSummers.jpg|Donald with Shari Lynn Summers DonaldandMelanieAtmadja.jpg|Donald with Melanie Atmadja DonaldandCaitlinWachs.jpg|Donald with Caitlin Wachs DonaldinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Donald in Beach Party at Walt Disney World DonaldandTiffanyBurtoninBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Donald and Tiffany Burton in Beach Party at Walt Disney World DonaldatSharkReef.jpg|Donald at Shark Reef DonaldandBooBailey.jpg|Donald with Mario "Boo" Bailey File:DonaldonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Donald on "Carols in the Domain" Donald Duck in Toontown.jpg|Donald Duck in Toontown Donald Duck with Vanessa Hudgens.jpg|Donald Duck with Vanessa Hudgens in the World of Color premiere at Disney California Adventure GolfDonaldCheckIn.png JWagnerMickey.jpg|Donald with Mickey, Goofy and Jack Wagner. Caballerodonaldpinata.jpg|Caballero Donald's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. DonaldDuckandGoofy.jpg|Donald Duck and Goofy in the Full House episode "The House Meets the Mouse". TheHouseMeetsTheMouse.jpg|Dopey, Pinocchio, Alice, Donald, Minnie and the White Rabbit in the Full House episode "The House Meets the Mouse". TheThreeCaballerosinFullHouse.jpg|Donald, Jose, Panchito, Danny and Vickie in the Disney Main Street Parade in the Full House episode "The House Meets the Mouse". File:PlayhouseDisneyAustraliaPromo13.png|Donald in an Australian Playhouse Disney promo OpeningDayParade 1.jpg WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Reuve.jpg|Donald with Panchito & Jose in the Mickey Mouse Revue. DonaldDuckinFrontierland.jpg|Donald Duck in Frontierland DonaldDuckinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Donald in Disney's Animal Kingdom Parade My Friend Duffy.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Duffy in "My Friend Duffy" at Tokyo DisneySea Minnie_Daisy.jpg Darth Maul Star Wars Weekends.jpg|Donald Duck as Darth Maul Michael-Eisner.jpg|Donald Duck with Michael Eisner. The Three Caballeros Mexico Pavilion.jpg Mickey's Philamagic.jpg Dd and carl barks.jpg|Donald with Carl Barks and a flock of real ducks on Donald's 50th birthday Christmas at Walt Disney World Carols.jpg MickeyMinnieDonaldMichaelEisner.jpg Donald in sombero.jpg Daisy_Donald_Festival_Fantasy_Parade.JPG|Donald getting smooched by Daisy in the Festival of Fantasy Parade. Donald duck's 50th birthday 3.jpg Donald duck's 50th birthday 2.jpg donald duck in a wedding tuxedo costume.jpg Disney on Parade 1973.jpg|Donald with Goofy & Pluto Caballero animatronics.jpg Mickey gives scrooge present.jpg Cinderella Surprise Celebration WDW.jpg Bon anniversaire mickey dlp.jpg Disneyland 50th Anniversary 2004.jpg DonaldandGoofyKingdomHeartsParks.jpg Tennis Donald All-Star Sports.jpg|Donald at Disney's All-Star Sports Resort Mickey-PhilharMagic-ariel-donald-duck.jpg|Donald with Ariel in Mickey's PhilharMagic Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire WDW.jpg Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire.jpg 20190529 115150.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Olaf and the closing crew in Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire at Magic Kingdom Park Miscellaneous Oregon Ducks 2.gif|Donald Duck as the mascot of the University of Oregon's sports teams Oregon Duck Mascot.jpg The50GreatestCartoonsBackCover.jpg 17-disney-wwii-uss-bunker-hill-christmas-card-donald.jpg 07-disney-wwii-ration-book-mickey.jpg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg 01-disney-wwii-volunteer-army-donald-duck.jpg D23 23-Days Tara-Billinger.jpg DonaldDuckPartyGrasBalloon.png|A Donald balloon at the Party Gras Parade Mickey,Donald,andMinniePartyGrasBalloons.png|Mickey, Donald, and Minnie balloons at the Party Gras parade File:Mickey,Donald,andGoofyPartyGrasBalloons.png|Mickey, Donald, and Goofy balloons at the Party Gras parade Holiday in Duckburg.jpg Donald and ronald.jpg Disney Director Scribner Movie.jpg Donaldjosenewspaperphoto.jpg Donald Mickey Minnie Trick or Treat.jpg Disney-vets-day.jpg Mickey Goofy Donald Minnie Christmas Window.jpg Have A Laugh Poster.jpg Donald-cake.jpg It'sasmallworld 2014 anniversary.jpg Disney Channel Christmas 1984 Magazine Ad.jpg LittleGoldenBook1974.jpg WiseLittleHen.jpg SilvaniDD.jpg|Donald drawn by James Silvani DuckyNashFilmfaxCover.jpg DuckFamily.jpg|Donald, his nephews and Bolivar DonaldDuck80th.jpg ClarenceNash.jpg|Donald and Clarence Nash DisneyCatalog2003Summer.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Walt disney home movie cartoons reel.JPG The donald duck club.JPG The donald duck club 2.JPG Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg D23 Christmas Eric Goldberg.jpg|An illustration of various Disney characters in honor of D23's Christmas by Eric Goldberg Donald and Grandma.jpg|A young Donald with Grandma Duck Donald Duck in Grauman's Chinese Theatre.jpg Xmas10-big.jpg Babies2.gif Donald's 50th article.jpg Donald's Decision.jpg ﻿ es:Donald Duck/Galería fi:Aku Ankka/Galleria it:Paperino/Gallery pt-br:Pato Donald/Galeria Category:Character galleries Category:The Three Caballeros galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries